I Own You
by Petrichor503
Summary: "You're mine Sherlock, I own you, don't forget who your master is." Sherlock Holmes belongs to the notorious James Moriarty, he is the crowning jewel of the Baker Street Omega House and is used only for Mr Moriarty's pleasure but what happens when John is mesmerised by this omega? Rated M for submission, violence, sexual scenes and prostitution. Omegaverse. Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

John Watson looked up at the tall building, he had never been to this part of London and it wasn't as sleazy as he thought it would be, he imagined homeless people littering the streets and boarded up windows, drugged up teenagers but this was the complete opposite, the neighbourhood was new and beautiful, parents walked past with their children, laughter was heard and the house itself was magnificent, it still had blacked out windows but the whole of Baker street was pretty respectable and this house was no different, John couldn't believe the typical stereotype of these places but he still didn't want to be here. As an Alpha he never really had any interest to go to an Omega house it had never crossed his mind but as a new soldier it was a rite of passage… well that's what Greg said and he couldn't believe this was how he was going to be spending his last night in England.

"Couldn't we go and get a beer I really feel uncomfortable."

"Oh come on John where is your sense of adventure?"

"I must of packed it ready for Afghanistan, I didn't know I needed it tonight." Greg laughed from Johns sarcasm, but could sense his unease, he patted him on the shoulder and dragged him forward up to the facility door. John could see that the house had been renovated into the next door house to make it bigger and it looked amazing but he got a shiver down his spine he really didn't want go inside but it was too late Greg had already knocked. A tall, slim woman with dark hair opened the door and smiled.

"Ah Mr Lestrade you've brought a friend how lovely." She gestured them inside and John followed Greg in, she shut the door and walked in front of her two clients. The interior was extravagant to say the least, it was quite dark but everything was clear to see and ahead of them was a long corridor lighted by candles and single spotlights.

"What can I do for you Mr Lestrade, Woman or Man?"

"Men today I think and John here will have men too." John nearly choked on his own saliva, he had never been interested in either men or woman, of course he had tried both but nothing as serious as a preference but he really couldn't be asked to object, he wasn't planning on joining in. The tall Alpha woman led the way down the corridor that had different doors for different omegas, John didn't know how he felt about this place, selling omegas wasn't uncommon in this society as omega rights were unheard of, they were there to serve and breed and that was it. Houses like this were situated all over London but this was the most prestigious and expensive owned by the notorious James Moriarty, it held over forty omegas both male and female. They walked up the lavish stair case and up to the first floor, a huge lounge sat at the top of the stairs and held ornate sofas, a detailed wooden bar full of crystals and expensive whisky, a metal pole occupied the other side of the room which was obviously for entertaining but John couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable in this room.

"Where is everyone?" Greg was curious as to why the room was unoccupied.

"The show doesn't start until ten, invitation only." Coming off from the large lounge was another corridor and more bedrooms, Greg stopped at his usual door and turned to John but he was occupied with the figure that was walking towards them, he was beautiful from afar, he came closer and closer until he passed him, John nearly collapsed from the intoxicating smell, he held onto the wall for support as his breathing increased from the arousal growing inside him, he had never felt like this in his life. Greg looked from the Alpha woman to John.

"Are you okay Sir?" It took a while for John to reply.

"Who was that?" He was totally mesmerized by the man, he was an obvious Omega due to the smell, it was a mixture of spice and tea and it was mouth-watering. He was tall and his head was covered in brunette curls, his eyes quickly changed colour in the spotlight from green to gold, he wore a purple shirt that threatened to pop open at the slightest moment and he was beautiful.

"He is off limits." John automatically snapped his head up.

"Why who is he?"

"He belongs to Mr James Moriarty."

XXX

Sherlock walked past Irene and the clients she occupied, the blonde alpha stared at him as he past, this wasn't new nearly every client stared at him, the blonde man was handsome but no he couldn't even think about it he kept walking until he reached the next staircase which lead to Moriarty's office and his bedroom. He knocked and waited to be called in, he heard the word enter and turned the handle, the office was large and was right next to his bedroom that he shared with Moriarty separated by a sliding wooden door. The man himself sat on his long black leather sofa and smiled as his omega walked in.

"Ah Sherlock what took you so long?" His voice suddenly got darker as he asked a question, Jim hated to be kept waiting and Sherlock knew it, that's why he did it.

"My apologies Sir." He took the position and knelt next to the sofa, Moriarty stroked his hands through the curls and lifted his chin to kiss his cupid bow lips.

"I have a job for you my sweet, the French ambassador is waiting in room seven and he has asked for an exclusive evening with you and I could hardly refuse seeing as he is such a good customer of mine." Sherlock nodded as always and stood. There was no refusing Jim, he had learnt that lesson a long time ago.

"I have laid your outfit on the desk and I want you to wear that when you see him which is in five minutes." The outfit consisted of a tight lace corset and thong, not his normal outfit but it did sometimes occur with some of the more kinky clients. He dressed seductively in front of Jim and walked over to him barefoot when he was done, he straddled his lap and kissed up his neck towards his mouth.

"You look beautiful…my beautiful omega, mine, no one else's." Moriarty deepened the kiss then pulled away.

"You can put on a show for me later now go, don't let daddy down." He slapped Sherlock's arse cheek as he got up and made his way to room seven. He walked down the corridor and saw the blonde alpha, he was sitting on a stool outside room 8 which was opposite the room the ambassador was in, Sherlock sighed as the man looked at him, his mouth seemed to curl into a genuine smile as he saw him, people were not usually this friendly, he ignored him and entered the room but he couldn't stop thinking about the alpha outside he had a gentle smile and his eyes seemed to show his happiness at seeing him again, why would he be happy to see me he thought. He put all these thoughts aside for the time being and focused on the large man that occupied the bed, he was bald and already undressed, his stomach was grotesque but this was a job and that was all, I've had worse he thought. The ambassador saw Sherlock and slowly got up from the four poster bed, Sherlock stepped closer until they were face to face, the man looked his up and down and smiled crookedly nothing like the blonde alpha outside. The ambassador brought his hand up to Sherlock's cheek bones and stroked his pale face but then quickly slapped him hard. Sherlock was taken aback by the shock.

"Kneel at my feet." Sherlock hesitated then knelt, he really didn't expect this to happen when Jim gave him the job. The man pulled Sherlock's hair back and spat in his face.

"You disgust me, every single omega should be hunted and burnt." He threw Sherlock across the room and watched as he whacked his head on the frame of the bed, Sherlock yelped in pain at his head, he touched it quickly and felt something warm, blood. The man laughed at the yell of pain the omega omitted, he walked over and picked him up by his now damp hair. He licked the blood that was trickling down his neck.

"Your smell is intoxicating and now I will fuck you until you break." Sherlock felt himself being thrown onto something soft, it was the bed, his head was hurting and now his vision was starting to fog, this wasn't good. His thong was pulled around his ankles but then he heard noise, a loud bang and a shout, what was happening, he was suddenly being hauled into someone's arms but he couldn't see anything what was going on?

XXX

John watched as the omega walked into the opposite room, wow he thought what a man! His corset was breath-taking and as he walked into the room he saw the arse the man carried and wow! This was the sexiest man he had ever seen and he felt strange like a warm feeling inside, he needed to know this man. He put his head in his hands, Greg had been in room eight for ten minutes now, he had invited John to join but there was no way in hell that he was going to be a part of this place and besides he wanted the omega that belonged to the boss. He suddenly jerked his head up as he heard a bang in the opposite room, it went silent and then a loud crash, his alpha instinct to protect kicked in and he ran at the door, it broke off its hinges and collapsed on the floor, the omega was forced face down on the bed with the alpha standing over him getting ready, John walked up to the man and tackled him to the ground, he punched the man in the face and broke his nose, with the man unconscious he hauled the omega into his arms and left the room. It didn't take long to climb the stairs and burst through the office of James Moriarty, the man himself looked shocked as John walked up to him.

"What kind of organisation are you running here Mr Moriarty?" Jim turned his nose up at the alpha that was holding his hurt omega.

"Put him down right now or I will call security."

"He's hurt and I'm a doctor, so show me to his room and I will treat him, otherwise you will lose him to blood lose and concussion." Moriarty reluctantly slide open the door to his lavish bedroom, John placed Sherlock on the bed and inspected his head, Moriarty shouted demands at his staff for medical equipment which they brought straight away. John told him what he heard and saw and watched as Moriarty exploded with anger.

"I'll fucking kill him for touching him and don't get too attached he's mine."

"My job is to make sure there is no permanent damage, he's unconscious for fucks sake I'm not exactly going to jump him."

"You're lucky I'm letting you even touch him."

"What like you let that man, he nearly bloody killed him, I'm in my right mind to shut you down." Moriarty acted immediately and pushed him against the wall.

"I dare you to try, that omega right there in the eyes of the law was in no danger, he has no rights because he belongs to me, so if you think a jury would convict me you are sorely mistaken." He let him go and he immediately went back to the injured omega, Moriarty was right no one would take him seriously if he complained and he hated it. He looked at the sleeping omega once he was finished stitching the wound in his head, he was so beautiful, fragile and mesmerizing but John felt a head ache coming as if he was feeling the omegas pain which frightened John, he didn't know this man and yet he wanted to fight for him, protect him, what was happening to him? He looked at the man and inspected him further, he wasn't harmed in any other way but what was strange was that he wasn't bonded, he had no mark on his neck or shoulder to connect him to James Moriarty, this gave John a glimmer of hope, did the omega want to bond with Moriarty, how long had they known each other, how long had the omega been here, he needed to know.

XXX

It took half an hour for Sherlock to reawaken to a dark room, he quickly scanned the room, the blonde alpha was gone which made Sherlock feel empty, Jim was lying next to him fully clothed and he was exposed underneath the covers, he tried to move his head but he was shocked back into immobility by a painful ache.

"Don't moved my love, stay still." Jim sounded sincere and a bit pissed which wasn't a good sign.

"I'm sorry Jim, I didn't do the job you gave me, forgive me." Moriarty stroked Sherlock's face.

"The fault was mine, I had no idea the man was a brute, I should of given him to Sebastian, you are so fragile and to think I might of lost you…" Jim turned his nose in disgust which worried Sherlock.

"What, what is it?"

"Your scent is repulsive, all I can smell is that other alpha, how dare he be so close to you, you're mine, do you hear me Sherlock? Mine, once you can move you will clean yourself until every scent is gone, I will scent you, show everyone that I own you." Sherlock felt like turning away, he could smell the other alpha and it was best thing he had ever smelt, he felt safe and protected all of a sudden and he needed more. Moriarty pushed him gently away and walked out of the room, the smell was horrid to him, Sherlock felt like he was being rejected and he couldn't care less he wanted to know the blonde alpha, why had he helped him? No one else would of. Sherlock felt saddened at the thought of not seeing him again and it hurt, he had to see him now.


	2. Chapter 2

John looked back at the house and felt a pang of distress, the omega was still asleep but he could feel his tension, was that normal he thought. He started to panic but then quickly walked away from Baker street, if he wasn't near the house then he wouldn't have the feelings but as he neared the corner he could still smell him on his clothes and it was breath-taking, how could one omega smell so intoxicating? He leaned against the brick wall for support as the smell filled his nose, it made him dizzy and his stomach started to pulse, his desire was raging and his instinct to protect was reaching higher with every step he took away from Baker street.

John was so caught up in his own emotional bubble that he didn't notice the black car waiting in front of him, the windows were blacked out and the car itself was sophisticated. The soldier in John looked up and stared at the car, was it for him? The door suddenly swung open and a tall suited man stepped out, he leant on a black umbrella and smiled at John.

"Get in the car Dr Watson."

"And what if I don't?"

"We both know the soldier in you won't let that happen." The man had a posh English accent and was definitely an alpha, his smell was strong and masculine and it made John feel small he wore a brown suit and his hair was balding slightly at the sides but he still looked extremely important.

He got in the car and looked at the man, he was sitting silently but something in his eyes looked sad John could tell. The car drove away speeding fast past all the houses and streets causing them to blur all together into one mess, this continued until it was a blur of greenery and large houses, John felt uneasy but it soon past as they reached a grand old mansion. The house had green ivy growing up one side and was spectacular, it was large and John couldn't help but gawk, his mouth hung open as they came closer and pulled up in front of the ornate wooden front door. The older alpha got out of the car and walked up to the door, John immediately followed him into the house, the interior was… there were no words John could form to describe the inside, he had never seen such detailed and plush furniture, it was all probably expensive, way out of his price range but it was cold, lifeless and John could tell that it hadn't been lived in for a while. They walked up the long stairs and up to the second floor, it had five doors and the alpha stopped in front a black door with stickers that read 'keep out'. The room was also dark, it had a double bed with purple sheets and a small teddy bear that sat in the middle, this was obviously a teenagers bedroom or had been a teenagers bedroom. On the other side sat a huge bookcase and desk that was covered in odd bits and bobs, jars of eyes, containers of presented insects and a skull. The older alpha stood by the bookcase and looked at John, his eyes scanned over his body and then looked him in the eye.

"You were at the Baker street omega house today, correct?"

"Yes, but not for the reasons you think, I-I didn't sleep with anyone."

"Calm down Dr Watson I know you don't involve yourself in such vulgar acts."

"Then why am I here and where is here?"

"I have eyes and ears all over the Baker street omega house and today you sparked a keen interest in their most prized possession." John didn't know what to say, how did he know and what had this alpha got to do with the omega?

"I have had people undercover in that house for five years, all protection for my younger brother."

"Brother? He's your brother? Then why the hell is he there, why don't you do something?" He raised his voice at the man but it didn't seem to do much, he still wore the same expression.

"What exactly would you like me to do? Go in, collect him then take him home and everything will be okay?"

"Yes why not?"

"Because my brother belongs to Mr James Moriarty, he has the contract and I would be stealing his property." John didn't know hardly anything about omega rights but he knew they didn't have many.

"He's not a possession, he is a person with as much rights as you or I." The older alpha looked at John and smirked, yes he would do nicely he thought.

"How wrong you are Dr Watson, Omegas have no rights what so ever, it would be pointless to try and fight for the rights to him, he belongs to someone else. He didn't always belong to Moriarty of course but he was part of a plan that fooled us all, My names is Mycroft Holmes and my omega brother Sherlock Holmes was such a stubborn teenager, smoking and then the drugs-" paused as if it was hurting him to speak. Johns mind swam around the omegas name, Sherlock…what a beautiful name he thought.

"My brother never listened, to my parents or to me but he was always so fragile, as an alpha it was my duty to protect him but I lost that right when I handed over the ownership contract." John was fuming.

"You sold your brother to that man? How could you do that to your own blood?"

"I did what I thought was best, Moriarty came into our lives when Sherlock was seventeen, he had been missing for months, he moved from drug dens to estates always unnoticed by my security but someone found him." The pieces started to slot together and John couldn't help but mention his name.

"Moriarty?"

"Yes James Moriarty found Sherlock and rescued him from a brute of a homeless alpha, you can imagine the situation he must have been in, of course I did not know at the time that it was all a ploy, a game. I welcomed him with open arms into our home, this home and he got closer to Sherlock, they were inseparable, he gained our trust and he abused it to manipulate everyone around him. When Sherlock turned eighteen his first heat began and naturally Moriarty was there to help him, after that he approached me about the prospect of bonding and I agreed, I handed over the paper work and both Sherlock and James were gone in next hour." John couldn't believe what he was hearing, a vulnerable omega and a malicious alpha, it was hurting him to think of Sherlock alone and scared for his life, he wanted to protect him.

"I am unsure as to what happened to my brother in the Baker street house when he arrived but I assure you that it wasn't a vacation or a bond that Moriarty promised."

"So let me get this straight, you sold him and then Moriarty sold him to every hungry alpha in London, how can you sit back and watch that happen, to your own brother you sold him into prostitution?"

"I am not proud of my actions and do regret them every single day, I watch from afar because I need to know that he is still alive."

"Why tell me all this, what has this got to do with me?"

"Because I am going to offer you everything you have ever wanted." John was confused to say the least.

"You have clenched your fists through the entire conversation about Sherlock, you care for him otherwise you wouldn't have elicited such a reaction, anger for me and for Moriarty how telling, your clothes smell of him and you keep smelling your hands every now and again, you are intoxicated by him, his smell is still the same which means that he has no attachment emotionally to Moriarty otherwise there scents would of mixed. I am giving you a week to bond with my brother." John was utterly shocked.

"What! I don't even have a week I am leaving for Afghanistan tomorrow."

"No Dr Watson you're not, I have delayed your deployment exactly a week."

"I have worked every single day of my life to serve for my country and here you are controlling me like an animal, how dare you, how bloody dare you."

"It's just a week and then you can continue your duties all I ask is a bonding arrangement between you and my brother and in return you get the captain title you always wanted and money to repay the debts of your medical studies maybe even some for your sister." Harry, John needed to get her help for her alcoholism, should I agree he thought. John was dubious, he had never thought of ever bonding, settling down and starting a family was never on his to do list.

"And if I refuse?"

"I think you can guess." The worst scenarios where swimming around Johns head, he knew that if he didn't agree he wouldn't be coming back from Afghanistan.

"How is this even going to make a difference he belongs to Moriarty."

"There is a clause in the bonding contract and seen as Moriarty failed to bond, anyone who bonds with Sherlock takes full ownership, hence why Sherlock is a prized possession and not for the public."

"Fine but you must promise to give my sister any help that she needs and I want a full contract before I even think about doing this." Mycroft lifted a large folder from the bookcase he was standing in front of and handed it to John.

"You will find the contract and terms of agreement in there, all you need to do is sign on the dotted line." John opened it and Mycroft pointed to where he needed to sign, he took the pen from the alpha and signed, it was a deal.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Includes some non-consensual sexy scenes and abusive language.**

Sherlock watched from the balcony as civilian life happened below him. His bedroom balcony overlooked the back of the property and onto a small lane behind Baker street and today it was full of working alpha mothers and betas that were oblivious to the omega house, betas were inferior but not so much as the omegas but it didn't stop Sherlock from turning his nose up at them. He inhaled a large amount of his cigarette and revelled as the smoke made its way down his throat and into his lungs, it was pure bliss from the hell he endured yesterday, his head still throbbed but it was slowly easing not like the scent of the blonde alpha, no matter how hard he scrubbed the smell didn't seem to vanish but it was such a beautiful smell that it made the omega want to curl up in a ball and cry, he felt empty and lost as he took another drag from the cigarette. He could feel the chill of the wind swarm around him so he pulled his purple robe tighter around his waist, it was silk so it didn't necessarily keep the cold out but it helped even though he felt sweat at the back of his neck, he ignored it as a pair of arms curled around his middle. Sherlock rolled his eyes as he felt the hardness of his master at his back, Moriarty dragged his tongue up the side of Sherlock's neck and heard the wondrous moan he longed to hear.

"I can't you know what the doctor said, a day recovery." Moriarty let his hands drop, he then spun Sherlock roughly around and held his face harshly in front of his face.

"Then what good are you?" He let him go and watched as Sherlock stumbled backwards. Moriarty stormed out of the room and out of the omega house leaving Sherlock to rub his jaw from the tightness of Jims hands. Moriarty was not a man to reject and Sherlock knew he would pay for that later, he shuddered at the thought. Sherlock heard his door slightly open but he didn't turn around he didn't care who it was.

"You're not supposed to be up here sir." He quickly turned around as he caught the scent and it was like he had concussion all over again.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was you… if you're looking for some kind of payment for yesterday you will have to wait under your orders doctor." The blonde alpha stood with his hands in his pockets as he inhaled the spicy smell of the omega and he didn't realise how much he needed that smell until now.

"Oh god, no-no that's not why I came." Sherlock looked taken aback.

"If you're not here for sex then why are you here?" John took a step forward and out onto the balcony with the omega.

"I came to check on you, you know being a doctor and all."

"Oh" Sherlock stood still as the alpha came closer and put his fingers through his hair to the stitches, he felt himself leaning into the touch but then stopped himself. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand in arousal, this alpha sent electricity through his body and he wanted more.

"I'm John by the way, John Watson." He touched the stitches lightly and inspected the area whilst turning the curls through his fingers, he felt Sherlock lean into his touch but then slowly stop, John retracted his fingers and coughed.

"Yeah the stitches will eventually dissolve but the cut looks clean and…" Sherlock had slowly looked up to meet his eyes and they were beautiful, they seemed to change colour in the sunlight and now they were the deepest blue, John was transfixed.

"And… yeah it looks, it looks fine." Sherlock blushed and took another cigarette from his robe pocket.  
"Who let you in?"

"An omega called Sebastian, friend of yours?"

"Yes a friend." Sherlock inhaled and blew out the smoke from his nostrils, he felt his robe starting to stick to him from sweat, he quickly fanned himself but it didn't seem to make a difference he was still boiling, probably the result of the concussion he thought. John leant on the balcony fence and touched Sherlock shoulder with his own, the spark resonated through his whole body and he had to catch his breath from the omegas scent, he licked his lips then rubbed his face was this normal he thought.

"Your name is Sherlock right?"

"I guess Sebastian told you."

"Yeah." It was a lie of course.

They both chatted for an hour, sitting on the balcony discussing everything from the weather to science and John could slowly start to see the man behind the omega, Sherlock was fascinating to say the least and was brilliant, so clever and such a talent wasted in this hell. John noticed how Sherlock wouldn't talk about his home or childhood but he knew, he could feel his hurt and sorrow and he needed to keep and protect this man, he wanted to heal him. John didn't dare mention Mycroft but he could see it in Sherlock's eyes that he distressed and alone and it killed him to see it. Sherlock enjoyed talking to John instead of sleeping with him but he knew it wouldn't last long, it never did, they all shagged him and left why would this one be any different he thought but he wanted him to be different, he felt safe in his presence and he got butterflies every time he said his name, his voice was magic it was calming and soothing and Sherlock felt himself losing his guard, his protective wall was slowly starting to come down. John leant forward and brushed Sherlock's Cheek with his thumb, his skin was smooth as he brought his face closer to the omegas and connected their lips, Sherlock felt a surge of energy as he allowed entrance, their tongues danced together as if connected and it made Sherlock feel weak, he wrapped his arms around Johns neck and John smoothly twisted Sherlock curls with his fingers, Sherlock felt whole and complete in the embrace of this alpha and he wanted every piece of him, he wanted to belong to this alpha. His thoughts suddenly snapped back from paradise, he released John and stepped back.

"You can't be here, Moriarty will be back soon and he can't find you here otherwise he will kill you." John looked disappointed and hurt.

"I can't leave you here Sherlock not with that monster knowing he will touch you and claim you."

"You don't have a choice I belong to him."

"Then bond with me." Sherlock was shocked that he had even suggested it.

"What!"

"Bond with me, be mine and I yours."

"You don't mean that John, I am not worth bonding."

"I don't believe that, I have never felt so alive I need you." John kissed up the side of his neck as Sebastian rushed in.

"Sherlock, Moriarty will be here in ten minutes, he needs to go now!" Sherlock grabbed Johns hand and lead him to the back door through the kitchens.

"You need to go, move on with your life John, find an omega that can give you everything, you wont find It here."

"I'm not going to give in Sherlock, I am in love with you." John passionately kissed him good bye and left. Sherlock ran back up the stairs and into the shower to wash off the smell but it would not shift, his scent was different and Moriarty would know.

Jim burst through the bedroom door and screamed for Sherlock, the omega came out from the bathroom drying his hair on a towel. He could tell that Moriarty's morning had not gone well, this was going to be fun he thought. Jim threw his suit jacket onto the bed and walked up to him, he grabbed his hair and crashed his lips with the omegas, this wasn't the same as the kiss he shared with John this was about dominance and control and Moriarty was winning, he roughly inserted his tongue and took full advantage, Sherlock could tell that this wasn't the time to refuse.

"I want you to bend over and bare that beautiful arse for me my omega, mine!" Jim suddenly tilted Sherlock's head and dragged his nose up and down.

"Are you in heat? Has it been three months already." Sherlock was confused.

"No sir I am not in heat."

"Your scent tells me differently, don't lie to me Sherlock." Sherlock's heats only happened once every three months which was highly irregular for omegas, it had only been a month since his last heat so he couldn't be.

"I do not lie sir, my heat is scheduled for two months' time I am sorry if this disappoints you." Moriarty screamed and yanked Sherlock to the bed, he bent his over and ripped his robe off. He whispered into his ear.

"We will soon find out if you are lying, my knot will fill you until you can't walk." Sherlock yelped as Jim buried himself deep inside him, Sherlock was not lubricated enough and it hurt but he had had worse, he relaxed as Jim started his pace.

"You. Are. Mine. My whore my omega."

Sherlock could feel the large alpha cock hit his prostate every time and it was wonderful but he couldn't stop imagining that John was the one behind him and not Jim. He moaned in pleasure as he tried to touch himself but his hand was quickly yanked away and trapped above his head by Moriarty.

"This is not for you Sherlock, this is for me, your master, owner and I will take everything you have, you are not allowed to enjoy yourself." Jims voice was harsh and rough against Sherlock's ear and the pleasure from inside made him want to cry, he needed to desperately touch himself, he needed completion but he knew he was being punished for rejecting Jim this morning and this would go on until Moriarty collapsed which usually lasted all night.

Jim could feel himself close to the edge as he pushed into Sherlock once more, he yelled at the top of his voice as he completed inside of his omega but he was livid that his knot had not formed, Sherlock was not in heat, he pulled out of the omega and watched as Sherlock sat up, he had tear marks running down his face from the pleasure but his cock was still rock solid and red but he knew better than to touch himself, he looked up at Moriarty who wore an angered expression, he suddenly slapped Sherlock across the face hard.

"You filthy Omega whore, you can't even go into heat properly, you should get my knot every month but instead you can't even mange once every three, pathetic excuse for a omega…wait, If you're not in heat then why is your scent different? The doctor?" Sherlock saw the rage in his eyes at the thought of another alpha touching him, Sherlock stayed silent.

He pulled Sherlock up by his arm and dragged him down to the basement, he squirmed against the grip as he remembered the basement all too well. Sebastian looked down as he passed the raging Moriarty and he felt sorry for Sherlock.

"Please no, please Jim… please no!" He screamed in protest as he was shackled to the wall, this room was the worst of every room in the facility, every new omega came here to learn discipline and submission and Sherlock was scared. The room was large and held shackles to each side of the walls, it was monitored by cameras and had a large bed to the left side. Moriarty produced a syringe out of a metal drawer and took off the safety cap, Sherlock opened his eyes wider and tried to move, he knew what was going to happen and he was now crying, he had lived this before. Moriarty held his head to the side and inserted the liquid into his blood stream.

"You will stay in here until your heat is over. I want to see you beg like the whore you are I want see you writhing in pain and desperate for an alpha cock like a wanton bitch, then we will see who you belong to." Sherlock could feel the sweat running down the back of his neck, his heat was being induced and he was frightened, he looked up at Jim and begged but he casually walked out, Sherlock hung his head and began to feel the itch, the horrible desperate itch for an alpha between his legs. His whole body started to tremble and as tear fell to the cold concrete floor, he whispered for John.

Moriarty closed the door and walked towards the front desk. Irene stood behind the ornate desk and stood straighter when she saw Jim.

"I want you to bring in the doctor from the other night."

"The man that was with Greg Lestrade?"

"Yes I want him here in the next hour or it's your head."

"Yes sir."


	4. Chapter 4

John sat down on his sofa and ran his fingers through his now damp hair, he was sweating profoundly and it wasn't even hot which was unusual, he could feel the droplets running down his neck and underneath his shirt. His thoughts immediately turned to Sherlock as he felt a pang of distress wash through him, something was wrong he could feel it. He stood up just as the door bell rung, he opened the door and was taken aback when two burly beta men stood beside the Mistress of the Baker street omega house. Miss Irene Adler smiled at the alpha but John looked worried.

"Ah Mr Watson, Mr Moriarty requires your presence immediately, so if you would be so kind as to come with me."

"What is I refuse?"

"These men are not here for my satisfaction I assure you now please follow me." John sighed, this couldn't be good he thought.

Jim smiled as he watched the CCTV footage from the basement, Sherlock was now crying from the agony of the induced heat but it shouldn't be happening so quickly, this confused Jim was there something wrong with the injection?... unless, he chuckled wickedly as everything slotted into place, Sherlock's smell and now this. He would watch the omega struggle until he begged for Jims alpha cock. He looked up from the screen to see a distressed John Watson.

"Oh Johnny boy so pleased you could come, please have a seat." Irene Alder shut the door on her way out leaving the two alphas together. John took the seat in front of the large desk and quickly looked around the room, his office was large and he had of course been in there before, only this morning, he stared at the alpha in front of him, his dark hair was slicked back and his suit was impeccable, this man was obviously powerful and not a man to cross but John didn't care right now, his distress levels were growing with every minute and he could feel the sweat running down his face which wasn't overlooked by Moriarty who smiled.

"What can I do for you Mr Moriarty?"

"I make it my personal responsibility to introduce myself to all customers."

"I'm not a customer."

"Oh but you have sparked a keen interest in a certain omega and was here this very morning seeing him." John was speechless, what could be possibly say to make this better.

"Your expression says a thousand words John but enough about that because I have a problem you see, a very large problem and it involves our dear omega or should I say my omega." John quickly looked around again, where was Sherlock?

"Where is he, what have you done with him?" His voice was stern but Moriarty took no notice.

"How is Mycroft Holmes?" John nearly lost all speech, how did he know about Mycroft?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Moriarty tutted as he got up from his chair, he began walking around the desk to stand in front of John.

"Yes you do but did you know that Mycroft has attempted this five times already and look at where Sherlock is… he's still here so what makes you think you are going to succeed? My Sherlock will always choose me over every alpha and do you know why?" John shook his head.

"Because he belongs to me."

"Then why haven't you bonded?" John was tired of this game now he needed Sherlock to be safe he needed to be the soldier. Moriarty's eyes turned away at the word as if he was disgusted by it.

"Oh I see, you can't bond… interesting. There has to be two willing members to bond so it's either you or Sherlock who doesn't want it and I'm betting it's your precious omega who doesn't want it… is that why he hasn't had your children yet?" Moriarty screamed.

"ENOUGH!" John held his tongue as he saw the rage in Moriarty's eyes. Jim stood up close to John and quickly smelt the air around him, His smell was mixed with Sherlock's and it made him blood thirsty to think that this man has touched his property.

"Where is Sherlock?" Jim suddenly smiled once again and turned his screen around to show John the footage from the basement.

"He's safe… for now but he won't be in the next twenty minutes although the drug is working faster than usual which is your fault." John held on to the chair as he saw an exhausted Sherlock.

"What have I done?"

"Oh my dear you didn't know, you sparked Sherlock's heat which is why my knot wouldn't form earlier, I induced his heat without knowing he was already in the first stages of heat… you're sweating and distressed but those aren't your emotions are they Johnny Boy?" John cringed and grew angry at the thought of Moriarty and Sherlock but he had to help the omega, he was in heat with no alpha to ease his pain.

"You son of a bitch, you can't leave him down there."

"I can do what I like because he's mine and he will always beg for me… he will never be yours Johnny but not that you care, just curious how much did big brother Holmes offer you to bond with my property, it must have been a good sum to risk your life for, does Sherlock know about your dalliances with his brother?" John kept quiet.

"That's what I thought but you see Mr Watson Sherlock hates his brother so what will happen when he finds out that the only reason you're here is for your alcoholic sister?"

"You leave Harry out of this you bastard."

"Did he offer you the world, all for one omega?" John didn't know what to say, it was of course true, he had signed the contract, if he didn't get Sherlock to bond he wouldn't last the week.

"This is what I think Johnny boy, I think that you're going to die if your end of the bargain isn't kept… oh dear that's not good is it? All that military training for nothing… oh dear what are you going to do? You're in a bit of a pickle but here is what I'll do, it only seems fair for you to get a look at Sherlock before you die otherwise it's just cruel, so let's go down there and see him shall we."

The two betas from before grabbed him roughly by his shoulders and pushed him out of the room.

John was blindfolded, gagged and shackled to the floor in the darkest part of the basement but his alpha instincts were going crazy at the smell of an omega in heat, he tried to yell for Sherlock but his voice was none existent due to the gag, he blinked a few times as his blindfold was removed, he could see Sherlock who was laying limp on the floor with his hands above his head attached to the wall, his whole body was trembling from the heat and tears stained his face, every so often the chains rattled from his squirming and John could see the wetness on the floor where he had been laying. Sherlock closed his eyes and hung his head in defeat, it was hopeless to scream because this was punishment, Jim didn't come then and he wouldn't come now, he felt like a teenager again, the memory flooded back to the first night in the omega house but he tried to control himself he didn't want to remember. The room was dark apart from the spotlight that was shining on him and he could feel the wetness dripping down between his thighs, it was pure agony and he needed help, release any form of contact, he needed Jim. John watched for hours as Sherlock screamed and struggled against his shackles, his dominance was trying to tear through but he couldn't move, couldn't comfort and couldn't speak, Sherlock didn't know he was there. The smell was intoxicating and his hunger for Sherlock grew with every second, Oh god!

It wasn't long before John heard the deep baritone voice, the voice stammered and stuttered as Sherlock began to beg to no one.

"P-pl-please, please, I pro-promise to be… to be good."

"J-J-Jim please, I need, I need please…" Sherlock screamed once more as his body twitched from the arousal within him, he needed to be filled, he needed an alpha, he suddenly looked up from the wet floor as he heard the footsteps of his master. Jim smiled at John before he took a seat in front of Sherlock. Jim paused for a while as the smell filled his nose, his need for dominance was reaching full height and he would take no prisoners. Jim watched as Sherlock knelt at his feet, his hair was dripping and his eyes were red.

"Please I need, I need…"

"What do you need Sherlock?" This was a game and Moriarty had won, John watched in hatred as Sherlock leant his head on Moriarty's lap. Jim stroked his fingers through the damp curls and relished in the soft moans of his wanton omega, Sherlock lifted his arse slightly at the contact and wanted more.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to-to fill me, please I'm begging you, it hurts, it hurts so much."

"I know it does my love, it's painful isn't it? Who do you belong to Sherlock?"

"To you Sir." Jim felt a tear drop on to his trouser leg and pulled Sherlock back by his hair.

"Then tell me my whore, did you let John Watson touch you?" Sherlock was shocked by the name but he knew this wouldn't end well if he didn't tell the truth, he needed release.

"I swear he never touched me, I'm begging you, please…" He fought once more against his shackles, John wasn't here to help him, Jim was. Moriarty once again pulled Sherlock close and looked directly at John and smiled as his omega nuzzled into his neck slowly licking and sucking at the alpha skin.

"Why are you being punished Sherlock?"  
"Because I saw another alpha, I disobeyed my master….oh god please, I need you…"

"I don't think you have learnt your lesson Sherlock." Moriarty stood up and opened one of the drawers, he walked back over to Sherlock who immediately raised his arse awaiting Jims cock but he was disappointed when he was inserted with a large plug, he fisted his hands at the sensations but it was pure torture, the pain worsened and his hunger grew even more frantic. Jim stood back up and swatted Sherlock bare arse.

"You will be punished until I see fit, you will writhe in pain until you pass out screaming my name." Sherlock laid down and yelped in agony as the plug began to vibrate. John had tears in his eyes as he felt the horror within Sherlock, he could feel every tremor and nerve being awaken, he wanted to scream with him but he couldn't, he could only watch.

John was awoken to a faint mumbled singing, his heart melted as he listened to the words, it was a Childs bedtime lullaby and was beautiful, Sherlock had a voice like an angel but he could hear the melancholy and he wondered what had happened in here five years ago to make such a man retreat into his mind. John could feel the terror in Sherlock and he needed to comfort him, touch him but there was nothing he could do, he slowly fell back to sleep listening to the sweet lullaby.

Jim sat in bed with his laptop watching the footage, he knew the song well, it was sung by Sherlock when he was taught submission five years ago, every night was the same for the nineteen year old boy. He was at a loss as he looked from the omega to the alpha, what was he going to do? The game needed to be taken further but how he thought. The idea was like a bolt of lightning, he laughed as the whole plan started to unfold.

John rubbed his eyes and yawned but he suddenly looked at his hands they weren't shackled and he could talk. He automatically crawled over to Sherlock who was lying limp on the floor his shackles had also been removed. Sherlock stirred at the skin to skin contact and suddenly felt empty as the plug was slowly removed.

"J-Jim?"

"No Sherlock." John threw the plug to one side and cradled the pale omega in his arms. Sherlock caught the smell and smiled.

"Jo-John? What are…" John silenced him as he gave a tender kiss to his lips, this sparked Sherlock into life as he felt the hunger boil within him.

"I'm going to help you." Sherlock moaned as Johns fingers caressed his damp thighs, he quickly removed his clothes revealing his large erection, he picked up the omega and laid him on the basement bed, Sherlock groaned from the arousal as John tenderly kissed every aspect of his body, starting at his toes and working his way up to Sherlock's red aching cock.

"No teasing John, please, please I need it now, please, fill me, I need it, please breed me, fill me." John kissed Sherlock's lips once more adding his tongue to the heated embrace, his dominance was coming through but this was nothing like Jim, John was tender, loving and Sherlock felt safe, happy and secure. John brought his finger between Sherlock's legs and began to insert them one at a time, the omega sighed in absolute pleasure as a third finger was inserted, John retracted his fingers and sucked the wetness, it was sweet and it made his cock bounce in approval. John lifted one of Sherlock's legs and lined up his cock, he slowly pushed in and heard as the omega cried in happiness, Sherlock had been suffering for over fourteen hours and this was helping him, his torture was easing and John felt amazing, he had never had an omega in heat and it was the best sensation he had ever experienced, why hadn't he done this before he thought. Sherlock covered his sweating face as the knot began to form, it gained strength and size with each new thrust, Sherlock's thighs were dripping and he yelled as he felt his orgasm nearing.

Pants and moans filled Moriarty's office as he watched the heated scene on his laptop, he smiled but he could feel his anger boiling even though it was all his plan, Sherlock was still his property and this made him want to blow a hole in the alphas head. He rubbed his eyes as he saw Sherlock nearing completion, not long know he thought.

John tensed every single muscle as the large knot released into place, they both screamed in unison as the knot solidified between them. Sherlock panted and began to close his exhausted eyes, his heat would begin in another few hours and he would feel the torture once more. John gently turned so as to spoon Sherlock from behind, he cuddled him close as the knot firmly held they would be here for a while. John felt happiness wash through him as he curled Sherlock's locks through his fingers, the omega slept peacefully and John suddenly dreaded the hours to come, would Moriarty let him stay? He hadn't bonded with Sherlock, he couldn't bring himself to do it, why he thought? He was a dead man if he didn't but what was Moriarty's game? Why did he release him and let him help Sherlock. Yes he definitely felt dread but he pushed it to the back of his mind he needed to sleep.

Sherlock awoke to the warmth at his back and the stickiness between his thighs, he could feel the cramps begin to ease, what was happening he thought, his heat always left him confused and hazy but he opened his eyes to the brightness of his bedroom, how long had he been here? He heard a soft breath at his neck and turned around, Jim held his waist close and he smiled as he awoke.

"How are you feeling my love?" Sherlock was confused, what had happened, how many days have passed?

"J-Jim?"

"Who else would it be Sherly?" Jim made Sherlock lay back down in his hazy state.

"Your heat lasted longer than usual, eight long days and it was amazing my beautiful omega." He tenderly stroked Sherlock's pale cheeks.

"Why am I not in the basement?" Moriarty looked confused.

"Why would you be in the basement? We haven't left this room in over a week, your confused just relax I'm here for you, I came home just as you started your heat don't you remember?" Jim could see the confusion in his omegas eyes and he wanted to laugh, this man had no clue.

"I-I don't… the basement?"  
"Calm down dear, why would I put you in the basement, you don't need to learn submission anymore, it must have been a dream, we haven't left the bedroom, you begged for me to return so I came home to help you through your heat and you didn't disappoint, you took my knot over ten times." Sherlock looked defeated, maybe it was a dream he thought, he gently smiled at his alpha and cuddled up close to him, Jim kissed his temple and hummed silently. Perfect he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

John awoke groggily to a very strange surrounding, the room was wooden and the furniture was old and oh god! Mycroft he thought. He sat up and looked across from where he was sitting, Mycroft Holmes sat with his arms folded and an impatient expression on his face.

"How did I get here?"

"Would you like the long or short version?"

"Short."

"Well where do I start, oh yes let's just say that a few hours ago I found a certain alpha sedated on my door step, I wondered why and then it hit me, not that it was difficult to deduce, Moriarty had sent you back." His voice was raised slightly and the anger radiated off of him. John began to speak but was cut off.

"Our deal was clear, you bond with my brother and in return you can go back to the war and your sister will be safe, now tell me why you are here and why you have not yet brought my brother home?"

John relayed the last twenty four hours in perfect detail to Mycroft who sat silently absorbing the information.

"I will have to regrettably give you an extension, Sherlock will spend the next week in the arms of Moriarty, you won't have a chance to get close enough, he let you touch Sherlock which means he has plan, he could have killed you which means there is use for you yet, you sparked his heat which means there is a connection, but I am very unhappy to know that you had the perfect opportunity to bond but you didn't, why was that Dr Watson?" John sighed.

"I couldn't do it, I was going to but then I froze and I didn't do it." Mycroft got up and poured himself a small scotch.

"You have a month to get my brother back and if you disobey me again I will end every last life of your family do you understand?"

"Yes." John was scared of this man, more so than Moriarty, he was powerful and he couldn't fail he needed to keep Harry safe.

"Mr Holmes, what will happen if Sherlock finds out, Moriarty said that he hates you, what will happen when he's back with you?"

"He will be safe and it will be for his own good." John didn't know if he believed Mycroft, was he doing the right thing? He had to believe that anything was better than Moriarty.

Sherlock closed his eyes as the water washed through his hair, Jim held his waist as he washed his stomach, the heat had finally subsided after eight full days and he felt great more so than usual, he let Jim wash the smell off him and stood still as Moriarty scented him under the spray of the hot water, the scene was sensual and romantic which wasn't like Jim at all, he caressed every part of Sherlock and the omega leant in to the soft touch.

"Mmm my beautiful omega." He turned Sherlock around and dominantly kissed him, Sherlock had never felt so close to Jim before but how long was it going to last?

"I need you to stay up here Sherlock, you're not to leave the room or see anyone apart from me do you understand?" Sherlock was confused but didn't dare contradict him.

"Yes of course." Jim stopped the shower and grabbed a towel, he wrapped one around himself then one around his omega. He dried him slowly until Sherlock moaned, he could feel his arousal growing once more even though he was out of heat, he began to lick up the side of Moriarty's warm wet neck and nipped at his chin.

"You're hard my delicious omega, feeling horny are we?" Jim giggled as Sherlock whispered in to his ear.

"I am sir, I must be craving your alpha cock inside me after eight days of it." Sherlock had never felt horny towards Jim but he awoke feeling randy as hell. He writhed his hot body against Jims and slowly took the towel from Jims waist revealing an erection. He knelt on the floor and looked for the approval to continue which was given, he kissed the top of Jims leaking head and enveloped the whole member into his hot mouth, Moriarty gasped as his omega worked him into an orgasm, Sherlock was acting odd, he never usually insinuated sex but this was wonderful. Jim held on to the curls and thrust roughly into Sherlock's mouth.

"So fucking good, Mine. My omega." Sherlock smiled and sucked harder as the white liquid dripped down his throat, he swallowed every last drop until Jim was clean, his orgasm rippled through him as he looked down at his property, his lips were red and his erection was bold.

"Oh you're such a good boy, my good boy." They carried on into the bedroom until they both collapsed from orgasm, Sherlock still hungered for sex after they had finished.

"Oh my Sherlock, you horny buggar, but unfortunately I have work to do so you will have to keep yourself entertained, which I'm sure you will do, do you need anything before I go?"

"Apart from your cock? I am feeling incredibly hungry could I please have some food and lots of it, specifically pickled onions and peanut butter." Moriarty listened intently and then smiled, brilliant he thought.

"Odd combination my love?"

"Mmm I'm feeling quite different today." Moriarty kissed his lips then retreated into his office, he closed the doors and smiled wickedly, his plan was slotting into place nicely, he picked up his phone and dialled the number.

"Ah Mr Holmes, long time no speak but let's cut the pleasantries, did you really think a soldier could take my property, I'm disappointed in you, ordinary Mycroft, it must have killed you to know that your baby brother sleeps in my bed, takes my cock and is carrying my child… whoops did I just let the cat out of the bag?

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well I better be off I have work to do, goodbye Mr Holmes." He hung up the phone and giggled, that should keep him quiet for a few days. He spoke into the intercom to Irene and asked for a pregnancy test, she agreed straight away and left, this day was going swimmingly. The door knocked and they entered, in came a small man and a medium sized omega woman, she was beautiful but she was shaking, she obviously didn't want to be here and was intimidated by Moriarty.

"Please sit down Mr Watson and we will have a proper chat, this must be Harriet, how lovely to meet you, now shall we get down to business."

Sherlock ate his food then had to quickly rush to the bathroom, he heaved over the toilet and closed his eyes as the food came back up, he wiped his mouth and sat next to the toilet.

"No, no I couldn't possibly be, no, no, no." He began to panic but it all made sense, his heightened libido, the weird food and now the sickness, oh god he thought.  
"Mr Holmes may I come in?" Irene opened the door slightly as Sherlock allowed entrance, she looked at Sherlock, he was once again heaving into the toilet, she gently rubbed his back as he finally stopped, she got a glass from the counter and filled it with water, Sherlock drunk the whole thing and thanked her.

"Mr Moriarty wanted you to take one of these." She handed him the pregnancy test and watched as he gave her a shocked, horrified look.

"I will leave you to it then." Sherlock looked at the test for a good half an hour before he finally took it out of the packet, here it goes he thought.

'_Positive'_

Sherlock hung his mouth open as he looked at the test, positive, it read positive how? He hadn't got pregnant in five years why now. He sobbed to himself at the thought of carrying Jims child and the thought was painful, he was now even more trapped, he truly was defeated. How was he going to tell Jim? This scared him, would he be happy or angry, would be want it aborted? Every thought ran through his head and he grew even more panicked but he suddenly stopped and got up, he held the test tightly and entered his bedroom he placed the pregnancy test on Jims bedside table, took off his robe and got into bed, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, his body was slowly shutting down from shock and needed to recuperate.

"I think Harriet will fit in here quite nicely Mr Watson, we are always looking for new omega women and she is perfect, shall we settle the payment while Harriet takes a look around?" Harry was lead out of the room as Mr Watson agreed the terms of the sale, it had been easy to convince the old man after all money was a vicious motivator, Jim wrote out the check and handed it to Mr Watson who took it graciously. Harry was lead to the basement, she was obedient but not enough, Miss Adler took her hand and inspected her, she had to be broken before she could bed a client.

"You are perfect my dear but you will need to learn a few things before we can advertise you to our clientele." Irene held her neck back and injected Harriet with the serum, it would soon begin, the lesson in submission through induced heat, it was cruel but no way as cruel as what Sherlock endured, they had perfected the process since then. The door was locked and she was left alone to be tortured into submission.

Moriarty saw Mr Watson out and then returned to his bedroom, he smiled as he saw a curled up Sherlock fast asleep, he really was beautiful and he was all Jims, he took off his shoes and jacket and sat on the other side of the bed he looked over at his table and saw the pregnancy test, positive, perfect he thought, he giggled as he looked once more at the omega, his omega. Sherlock stirred as Moriarty curled his arms around his stomach.

"You've seen it then?" His voice was slow.

"I have my love, you are finally with child, my child and I couldn't be more thrilled." Sherlock was surprised to hear Jims enthusiasm for the child, Sherlock certainly wasn't, he wanted the thing gone, I will not carry a monsters child he thought. He would force an abortion until the thing was dead!

Moriarty left that night for Amsterdam, his work was demanding but Sherlock was grateful it was now that he needed to act, he carefully snuck downstairs to the empty bar and took a large bottle of Jims finest whisky, as silent as an owl he crept back up to his bedroom, he closed the door and made his way into the bathroom, he turned the taps on for the bath and made sure it was scolding, this was his only chance and it had to work.

Once the bath was perfect temperature he undressed and winced from the water as he stepped into the bath, he lowered himself into and relaxed into the heat. Sherlock unscrewed the Whisky and began to drink from the bottle.

John turned the back door handle and listened out for any of Moriarty's henchmen, there was none so he quickly rushed to the main staircase and walled up to Sherlock's room, he turned the handle and walked through Moriarty's office, Mycroft had informed John of Moriarty's departure which was a relief as this wouldn't work with the criminal around. The bedroom was empty but he could see the light shining from the bathroom, he entered to see Sherlock in the bath.

"Oh I'm sorry do you want me to wait outside?" Sherlock turned his head and his eyes lit up at the sight of John.

"No please do come in." John shut the door and took a seat on the floor next to the bathtub, he suddenly caught sight of the Whisky and looked suspiciously at the omega.

"What are you doing?"  
"I am drowning my sorrows." The bottle was nearly empty now and the bath steam was clouding the air, John could feel the sadness in Sherlock and he wanted to help.

"I can feel that something is wrong Sherlock, you need to tell me what's happened?" Sherlock blinked away a tear and looked John in the eye, his eyes were beautiful and innocent, Sherlock could really fall in love with this alpha.

"Don't worry my problems will hopefully be gone now." John quickly checked the temperature of the bath as Sherlock's eyes slowly closed from the alcohol.

"Oh my god! Sherlock are you pregnant?" John quickly scooped the omega into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. He shook him.

"Sherlock you need to listen to me before you sleep, are you pregnant?"

"Hopefully not anymore."  
"Jesus Christ Sherlock, why didn't you come to me instead of resulting to this."

"Why would you care?"

"Because the child might be mine." Sherlock suddenly leant up and looked confused, jade they slept together, when?

"What are you talking about?"

"Moriarty induced your heat and locked you in the basement, how can you not remember? He placed me in there with you and I helped you through your pain, that baby might not be Moriarty's." Sherlock tried to recall the memories but his heat always left him confused but he could remember the basement and then slowly he could remember John. He clutched onto Johns jumper and held him close, he felt Johns happiness at the possibility of having a child but there was also doubt there.

"Sherlock we need to get you to the hospital."

"No were not bonded the wouldn't help."

"Okay, then I need to get you to my friend, he owns a small clinic and he will help okay?" Sherlock slowly nodded. John got Sherlock to drink a glass of water and dressed him, they left through the back door and John held his hand as he hailed a cab.

Mike Stamford opened his office door and smiled at his old friend.

"Oh my god, John Watson I wasn't expecting you to be here especially at this time." John placed Sherlock on the clinical bed and explained to Mike what had happened.

"Okay Mr Holmes, I am going to do an ultra sound to make sure I can see a heartbeat but due to the activities you did earlier, a hot bath and a bottle of whisky you might want to prepare for the worst." The gel was cold as Mike circled the apparatus around his stomach, there was nothing, Mike looked further and moved the monitor around so he could get a clearer look just when Sherlock had given up hope of carrying Johns child he saw a tiny blip in the screen, it was a heartbeat. John smiled as he looked at the tiny black dot, that could be his child. Sherlock suddenly spoke up.

"I have never gotten pregnant by my alpha, we have not bonded and the relationship is not mutual, I slept with John during an unexpected heat so is the baby Johns?"  
"There is a definite possibility that it is Johns, it's fascinating actually, your reaction to each other sparked your heat Mr Holmes and it has also sped up the pregnancy, the embryo latched on almost immediately, it's the most remarkable thing I have ever seen in an omega, it would date to the second night of your heat." John knew that was the night they were together so it was Johns. He was going to be a father, this changed things he thought.

"I recommend no more alcohol and to moderate your baths, set it at a reasonable temperature and I know this isn't my place but if you are in an unhappy relationship leave him, you deserve to be happy, but it's none of my business."

Sherlock fell asleep on Johns shoulder on the cab ride back to Johns flat, Sherlock was feeling incredibly guilty.

"I am so sorry John." John held his hand and kissed his fingertips.

"Don't you dare be sorry, you weren't to know to that it was mine, I don't blame you for wanting to kill a child of Moriarty's, but thank god I found you."

"What happens now John I can't go back…"

"You're not going back, I am going to bond with you because you are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, you are the mother of my child and I will protect you as your alpha, you will never go back to Moriarty I promise."


End file.
